Many devices have been designed for the support of an umbrella, ranging from a patio table with a built-in umbrella stand to a hat with an umbrella top surface. Some are intended for protection from rain, some for sun, and some are usable for either element. Generally, an umbrella may be described as having a shaft with an upper and a lower end, a handle being mounted on the lower end and a canopy being mounted on the upper end.
One situation in which an umbrella is useful and in which the umbrella should be supported without use of the hands of the person being protected arises when a person is packing or unpacking the trunk of an automobile during rain or snow. In this situation, it is often necessary to use two hands to maneuver the cargo being loaded or unloaded. In particular, in the case of a salesman who may store literature and samples of merchandise in the car's trunk, a device which would support an umbrella over the head of the salesman while leaving both of the saleman's hands free would be a useful improvement in the art.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device to support an umbrella adjacent the open trunk of an automobile to protect an individual who is loading or unloading the trunk from precipitation.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a device to support an umbrella adjacent the open trunk of an automobile which device is capable of adjustment to fit the trunk opening size.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide an umbrella support which is capable of adjustment in the position of the umbrella relative to the individual so as to provide optimum protection from precipitation.
It is an additional object of the invention that an adjustable umbrella support be provided which is capable of being mounted or removed without disturbing the adjustment settings.
The foregoing and other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art through the disclosure following.